Trixie The Dragon-Cat
History Trixie The Dragon Cat (トリクシードラゴンの猫 Torikushīdoragon no neko) is a Trixie is the daughter of the Dragon god named Ryuuta.She was being raised without her mother by her father and lives in her Father's underwater castle.At the age of 11,Trixie ran away from her home and founded by a Kung-fu teacher,Shifu Kong.She then stayed with him also with his students.She learns about Kung-fu and discovers her power that are given by her father. 4 years later after she finish her study.She decided to go back to her home and say goodbye to her Shifu.But then when she arrives at her old home,her father gave her unfriendly welcome.He disgusted by Trixie and also very angry at her for being a un-respectfull child .He then battle with his own daughter and makes her completely injured.He also acknowlodging her for being his daughter and kicks her out. After having such a trauma and guilty.Trixie becomes a cheerfull,good person to proves her father that she wasn't that bad and hoping that he could accept her back. Now she was lives in a apartement , working as a waitress and also being the High School students.Altough she just an ordinary teenager,she is the hero of her city and will take any her time to protects it. 'Biodata' Real Name : Xiang Li English Name : Trixie (Given by Moon) Nicknames : Kitty , White gurl. Species : Dragon-Cat Gender : Female Birth,Place : 9 June , 1999 , Chinatown. Weight : 50 Kilos Height : 170 Centimeters Alignment : Heroic-Good Ability Power Type : Power Relationship With : 'Moon ( Un-admited Boyfriend XD )' 'Personality' *'Tomboy : She prefers to play with boys than with girls and also hates dress.' *'Active : She likes to Trainning , Running , Swimming and do something that keeps her on the road.' *'Hot-headed : Trixie hates something that could maker her angry.Anything that upsets her will be end up being kicked away or punched.' *'Tsundere : Tsundere means she dont want admit someboy she likes but actually in her own heart she really admited it.' *'Vain : Sometimes she will skite her power at the person she dislikes or just for fun.' *'Rude : Despite for being a tomboy.Trixie sometimes could burst out dirty words.' *'Good : Trixie will do anything to protect her homeland also the world from evil hands.' *'Easly To Get Manipulated : Since Trixie was Hot-headed and really wanted to save the world,she could easyly manipulated.Like Silver's do.' *'Cheerfull : Since her past was so painfull and sad.Trixie becomes Cheerfull to let her sadness away.' 'Likes' *'Dimsums' *'Sushi' *'Training ' *'Fighting' *'Exercise ' *'Eating' 'Dislikes' *'Romantic guy ' *'Evil Person' *'Cockroaches' *'Cooking' *'Dectruction' *'Being Alone' 'Powers&Ability' *'Elemental Powers Such As : Fire,Water,And Earth.But she struggle while studying wind element' *'Mastering The Kung-Fu' Arts *'Massive Power Streght' *'Breating in the water' *'Changing into Full dragon form' * 'Weakn'esses *'Cold water' *'Person she likes' *'Being alone' 'Friends' *Roxxy *Fathina. *Amyain *Tyde *Shady *Kaylien *Moon *Jackie *Andromeda *Axel 'Enemy' *Dorcus The Dark Cat *Dr.Eggman *Her Father, Ryuuta. *Mecha Lord tre.jpg|Trixie The Dragon Cat - By Fathina 16894_482185721871002_2047538787_n.jpg|Trixie In Her Traditional Dress 425919_239483889469069_1695309086_n.jpg|Trixie with her friends ( Tyde&Amyain )